Reunited For One Last Time
by XxxJerza4everxxX
Summary: "Because this time I'm not letting you go..."


Ahhhhhhhhh! This did not made it in time for Jerza week but I'm still posting it... I have written it prior the Jerza week for the Reunion prompt but actually forgot I had written such... Anyway enough explanation so yah this is pretty weird but hope you like it...

**Disclaimer: FT not Mine!**

Onto the story!

* * *

Reunited For One Last Time

"_Because this time I'm not letting you go…"_

It was a breezy, cold night at Magnolia. The cold wind brushed through his face and his blue hair. He adjusted his scarf a little more attempting to warm himself up. He knew it was going to be cold, this is why he had his scarf, coat and gloves on. But he never knew it was going to be this cold. _After all it's almost winter….._ He walked as fast as he could to his destination….._ South Gate Park…._

After a minute of brisk walking he finally saw the person who invited him here. The shade of scarlet immediately caught his sight. In an instant he felt warmth, his heart was overwhelmed and he had felt happy as he approached the person.

Her heart stopped when she saw the man she has been wanting to see approaching her. She just felt elated because he was here….._Safe…_ Their distance from each other were just great, that is why she kept on wishing him the best, hoping he would be safe and would come back to her every night that they don't see each other. This long-distance relationship or whatever you call this thing that they have pisses her off, but she would not admit this not in front of him.

"Took you long enough….." She said with a smile, she just felt glad about the outcome of things. Glad that they could finally have a break.

"Well, it was a far place from here. But, I'm glad to see you again, Erza."

"I'm glad you're back, Jellal." They both didn't know what to do especially Jellal. He really is slow when it comes to these things. But, the arms that enfolded on his torso and the warmth they bring just brought him out of his reverie. Since he wasn't making a move, Erza decided to handle things her way. Jellal was stunned, so to say. But, he just shrugged it off and responded to the hug that Erza initiated. It stayed for a while only to be stopped by a confused Jellal. He pushed her away for a bit and cupped her cheek with his gloved hands.

"Why are you crying, Erza?" He said as he wiped away the tears staining her rosy cheeks. Erza brought a hand up to touch his and she leaned on it.

"I-I'm just happy to see you again. It has been 7 years, Jellal. I'm really happy to know you're safe and all. I was worried about you every night, only if you did send me some letters telling me you were okay then I mi-"

"Erza….You're rambling."

"I-I'm sorry…" Erza blushed and looked down…_God why did she say that!_

Jellal once again made her look up and stare directly to his eyes. "You don't have to apologize, Erza. It was my fault and here I thought I wouldn't make you cry but then here I go again spreading hurt once more. I really am sorry that I wasn't able to send you letters I guess that was me being insensitive. I'm really sorry for making you worried over these years. "

"It's okay. I understand. You must've been busy hunting down those Dark Guilds. I must be the one apologizing for my selfishness. I missed you and that is why I at least wanted to know how you were doing." Erza knows that she's probably rambling again but she didn't stop since those were the things she wanted to tell him anyway.

"No….. It's my fault and I just wanted to say that I…I…."

"You what, Jellal?" Erza was hoping that he'd finally admit his feelings to her because she knew she was already showing him what she felt for him. Now, only if….

.

.

"I would like to walk around the town… I mean, only if you would…" He scratched the back of his head._ Fuck! He messed up….Again!_

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?!" Erza didn't realize that she was holding her breath for too long only to be slightly disappointed on what he said. But, she easily forgave him because at this instant he looked really adorable.

"Y-you don't want…"

"Silly… Of course I want." They started to walk side by side. With no specific direction headed, they found themselves walking around Magnolia. It was already late night that is why Jellal didn't bother to wear his disguise. They found themselves walking by the riverside. It was a good thing that Lucy wasn't here, or hell she'll tease her for sure.

"So, how have you been?" Jellal started off.

"I have been fine! Things have been doing great after Tartaros happened. How about you? How are the Dark Guilds holding up now that they have you and your guild chasing them?"

"Oh! I've been fine but they sure weren't." Jellal smiled as Erza giggled. It was really rare for them to have these occasions where they both were just free from everything, it has been a while since they talked like this. They only had this once when they met at the bridge last Grand Magic Games. No restraints, no magic council, no distractions and this is why they both treasured these moments.

They talked freely not noticing that they both unconsciously led themselves in a secluded mountain area.

"Where are we?" Jellal looked at Erza's direction. He was sure Erza knew where they were since she do live in Magnolia so she must also know the surrounding places of it.

Erza remained silent and instead took his hand and led him to the cliff-side of the mountain. It sure was quite far from Magnolia since they've already saw the banner that says "Thanks for visiting Magnolia" .But, he just followed her lead and did it quietly. He didn't want to ask anymore for it would just lead him to another awkward event. Once they reached the cliff Erza was still holding his hand however he made no act of removing it since it was providing him such warmth that neither his coat nor his scarf was providing.

Erza gently squeezed his hand and pointed at the sight before them. It was stunning. Magnolia was so beautiful at night, there were lights glimmering everywhere effectively making the city look so bright by a far. The town looked peaceful, he had no other words to describe the sight he was seeing.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She said while keeping her gaze on the town. Her eyes were glimmering with delight and joy. It was like there was this huge weight that was just lifted off her shoulder. She seemed so happy and relieved and these were the times she looked extremely beautiful.

"Jellal? What's wrong? You've gone extremely quie-"Erza asked her companion only to be cut off by an unexpected hug from the man. She was more than happy at this moment, it was nice seeing him finally showing what he felt.

"I missed you, Erza. I was so stupid not to show you all these pent up feelings that I have for you. I was so selfish because all I thought was about me and how to atone my sins. I was constantly pushing you away yet, you always try your best to understand me. Why do you do this, Erza? Why do you always come back even though I kept telling you I don't deserve a woman like you?"

"Because I love you, Jellal. I always have and always will. Yes, you've done a lot of things that is valid for me to be angry at you, for me to hate and detest you. But, I…. I can't possibly do that since those feelings were definitely drowned by the love I felt and still feeling for you." Erza managed to push him away only to be able to look straight into his eyes.

"Why me? There are a lot of guys ou-"

"But none of them could be you….. That's the weird thing there, even though I try I can't possibly love a man that is not you…"

"I…. Thank you, Erza. For everything. I mean, you're the only one that does this to me. This is why I…" Erza felt nostalgic cause hell if it happened again she's going to slap him this time.

"What do you want to do aga-"

"I love you… I know I don't deserve you but I-"But, everything stopped when he felt her lips on his. The warmth that overwhelmed him was more than what his attire gave him. She felt him nervous when she did that but she continued anyway. After a while he responded to her. Their lips moved in sync, pouring their feelings in this one act. It lasted for a while but was stopped by the lack of oxygen and the sudden appearance of snow.

"I thought the snow was still next week?" Jellal managed to say despite his lack of air because of the event.

"Me too…" Erza stretched her arm and used her hand to catch a drop of snow. "This was definitely unexpected."

Jellal pulled her in a tight but comforting hug that she immediately responded to.

"We should stop meeting like this…." Jellal mumbled through her hair.

"This would be the last time we would be reuniting in such way….."

"What? Wh-"Jellal was startled by the words she said…_ What th-_

"Because this time I'm not letting you go….." Erza continued and this just made Jellal hug her tighter.

"Me neither…"

This was their resolve. They would never let each other go again for this time their love was stronger than ever…..

* * *

There you have it people...(_Actually, I think that it would be Erza who would make the first move...Hence,the making of smitten Jelly.. But don't get me wrong I like Jellal but his pushing away Erza schemes is just..Urghhhhhhhh!_).. Hope it was good and I also hope that you guys would review, maybe if you like read it just leave some review and I'd be happy please reviews are like my fuel...LOL! But seriously.

Anyway... Follow and Favorite at your own convenience same goes to me as a writer...

Thanks for reading! :D (_I don't know how to make those weird hearts other writers do but hopefully a smiley would do_)

Over and Out!

(_P.S If you happen to know how to make those hearts please do tell me thru review or PM meeeeeeeeeee_)


End file.
